


Fall from the eye

by LegendsofSnark



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len and Mick meet Barry at a party, vampires and hunters.... oh my





	Fall from the eye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd any mistakes are my own

Leonard held the small glass in his hand, swirling the liquid around with his other, pulling his finger back he tasted the dark red liquid and passed it off to Mick, who downed it quickly. 

 

Leonard didn't watch Mick as he drank, instead his eyes followed the small crowd of people dancing and flirting. 

 

Fifteen hundred years and nothing in the world had changed all that much. Leonard had seen it all, with his husband by his side. They witnessed the rise and fall of everything that had been good, the technology and where it had ended up from where it came. 

 

Leonard's eyes landed on a fellow, dressed in black and blue. He was talking to a blonde woman and smiling beautifully at her. She didn't seem all that interested in him and however, Leonard was very much interested in him. 

 

“Mick… love. I want to play.” Leonard placed a hand on Mick's shoulder, distracting his husband from licking the small glass and pointed his eyes towards where the dark haired man stood amongst the crowd. 

 

“That one? He's kind of scrawny.” 

 

Leonard pulled Mick into a kiss, biting his bottom lip. “Yes, he is but love I want that one. Please.” 

 

Puppy dog eyes met Mick and Leonard knew that he reeled him in the moment that Mick dropped the glass on the table beside him and began walking towards the man on the floor. 

 

Leonard could hear easily what was being said. 

 

_ My husband likes you. Wants to have some fun with you if you don't mind it.  _

 

The man turned his gaze upon Leonard and Leonard grinned back at the man. He gave him a small wave. The brunette's heart sped just a bit. 

 

He had him. 

 

Mick led the man back over to him five minutes later. 

 

“Babe. This is Barry. Barry, this is Leonard.” 

 

“Please. Call me Len.” Leonard held out a hand for Barry to shake.  

 

“Cold.” Barry didn't pull back. “Your hands are cold.” 

 

Leonard smiled. “Yes. Well. It's quite chilly in here but trust me, once we make it back to our hotel we won't be that cold.” 

 

A blush crept across Barry's cheeks. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess. Let's go? The party died down a long time ago and these things aren't really my type.” 

 

Leonard wrapped a hand around Barry's waist and then Mick's, who didn't pay any attention to the exchange between the two men. 

 

“Yeah well you're here. Must be your scene in some way.” 

 

Barry shook his head. “No. I'm here for a friend. She's a journalist and covered the event. I was just her plus one.” 

 

Leonard leaned down and whispered in Barry's ear. “So you won't mind if I keep you all night would you?” 

 

A shiver came from Barry, Leonard filled with excitement. 

 

“Of course. Of course.” 

 

“Then let's go.”

  
  


“A drink?” Mick stood in front of Barry holding a glass of red wine. Leonard watched the exchange between the two of them and he had a sense that Barry didn't take to well to Mick. 

 

And if he didn't, well Leonard didn't know if he would go through this without his husband being involved. 

 

“Thanks. You don't seem like the type to drink red wine.” 

 

Mick shrugged, walked over to Leonard and sat at his feet. Barry frowned at the motion but didn't say anything. 

 

“Beer is more my speed or hard alcohol but sometimes I drink fancy for my husband.” 

 

Leonard leaned down with a kiss pressed to the top of Mick's head. “And for that I love you. So Barry. You're probably wondering what my husband meant when I said I wanted to play.” 

 

Barry stared down at his glass and blushed. 

 

“Of course. It's not my first time. I knew exactly what he meant. And uh, normally by this time I'm on my back with the guy pushed deep inside of me. This is all new.” 

 

“Well. Yeah. But my play, I prefer to get to know you first, maybe have you writhing with pleasure. My husband bought a new set of toys this morning that we have yet to open and I'm wondering if you wanted to try them out? The person that we chose, it was for them and you're the one but if you do not wish to then we won't force you. Even so, you're allowed to leave as well.” 

 

Barry took a sip of the wine. “Nah. I think I will stay. I need a little fun after the day that I've had. I wouldn't mind trying out a bunch of sex toys. As long as you have condoms and lube and all that.” 

 

Leonard kept his eyes glued to Barry. “Of course. Mick. Love. Go and get it. Barry come here.” 

 

Barry finished his drink, dropped the glass onto the table that say beside him and got up. He walked slowly to Leonard. 

 

“On your knees in front of me.” 

 

Barry dropped instantly. 

 

“There are some things, Barry Allen that you don't know about us and I think that if you do find out you'll be terrified.” 

 

A sense of dread passed through Barry. “How did you know my last name?” 

 

Leonard smiled. A deadly smile that only a few people had really ever seen and didn't live long enough to tell about. 

 

“I know a lot about you Barry Allen. Both of us do. You see, we've been around long enough to know a lot of things.” 

 

Leonard leaned forward, his eyes turned red and his fangs extracted. Barry didn't move, his breath caught in his throat. 

 

“Vampire.” Barry began to twitch. “I'm not ready for this.” 

 

Leonard grabbed Barry's chin and kept him in place. “Baby. I know. Still a hunter in training. But you see. There's a story. About your ancestors that we know. We saved one of them, fell in love with one. You're the spitting image of that man and God, we want you. But if you're a hunter, then we can't be anything. Do you get that?” 

 

Barry turned his attention to Mick, the man had shifted as well with his hands running down Leonard's back. “He's right Barry. You're hot. We know you were taught to hate us, but Barry you couldn't even realize that we were vamps until we told you. Kind of horrible at your job.” 

 

Barry turned back towards Leonard. Eyes wide. 

 

“Yeah. I kind of am but you know, I read my great grandfather's journal and I didn't clue it together. The names. I fell in love with what I thought were myths until you're actually here. Both of you. Until….” 

 

Barry trailed off. He stared at the wall behind Leonard. 

 

Mick moved behind Barry in an instant. Leonard watched as he wrapped Barry in a tight hug, kissing at his neck. 

 

“then why did you become a hunter?” Leonard asked. “why did you start to hunt the things that you fell in love with?” 

 

“A vampire killed my mother. The organization offered me a chance to find the man that did it and kill him. I couldn't pass that up.” 

 

Leonard dropped his hand and sat back. 

 

“Interesting. Well. Barry, we can help you. We can help you find the man that did that and stop him. Join us, be with us and live your best life with us. What do you say?” 

 

Barry sighed. Leonard could feel the excitement that ran through the man's chest. 

 

This would be so much more than just having a hunter in his group. But something that could be beneficial for Leonard and Mick in the long run. 

 

All Barry had to do was say yes. 


End file.
